The present invention relates to the conversion of a ceramic toilet commode or bowl intended to be supplied with water by an independent water supply pipe into a commode or bowl supplied with water by a tank adjoining thereto.
In the present state of the art, water is supplied to a toilet commode in two different ways:
the reserve supply of water may be located in a container fixed to the toilet commode, a valve mechanism permitting the release of the content of the tank into the commode which can then operate and discharge the waste matter; PA1 the reserve supply of water may be separate from the toilet commode; for example it may concern a cistern under pressure connected to the sanitary water supply circuit, a cistern hidden in a partition wall or located very high up and fixed to the partition wall in which case the connection to the commode is by way of a pipe provided with a sealing element entering a receiving cavity specially provided in the ceramic.
The existence of these two types of water supply and the existence of two discharge systems (vertical or horizontal) therefore require for a given design the construction of four toilet commode models so as to satisfy the different requirements of the market.
The existence of these four models requires that the ceramic manufacturer organize the manufacture of moulds and parts for the four models, direct and organize the enamelling and the stocks of finished products for the four models.
Bearing in mind the volumes of sanitary ceramic products, it is of particular interest and profitable to eliminate a model in stock.
Further, the time required for developing a model of a ceramic lavatory commode is very long and expensive.